The goal of the renewal is to continue and expand the data and biospecimen collection of patients with genetically triggered TAAs. The overriding purpose of the GenTAC Registry is to establish a robust data bank and biospecimen repository, and facilitate fundamental and clinical research through use of these resources. The ultimate goal is to reduce cardiovascular complications, which represent the primary cause of morbidity and premature death in persons with genetically triggered thoracic aortic aneurysms. The Registry is a critical resource that can be used by the research community to further understand and study the genetic basis of TAAs and to improve the diagnosis and clinical management of affected patients.